Visita siniestra
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Le encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando lo abrazaba por detrás al dormir. Pero al menos en esa ocasión, las cosas serían totalmente distintas.


**_N/A 1:_** _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del **K.O.F. XIII.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

* * *

22:17 pm.

Era una noche lluviosa. La bella joven de larga cabellera y hermosos ojos lilas se encontraba en su casa terminando de cenar a solas nuevamente; muy a menudo repetía dicha acción pues sabía muy bien que el trabajo artístico de Iori reclamaba algunas horas más de dedicación que el suyo, especialmente por las noches. Por supuesto que Athena no había renunciado a su carrera como ídol del J-pop en Tokio, solo que ella, al no tener la necesidad en sí de componer completamente las melodías o tonos de su música, tenía más tiempo libre a diferencia de su pareja, quien al estar involucrado en una banda de Jazz-Rock el tiempo para ingeniar algún ritmo o una buena instrumental era mayor.

Las luces del pasillo que conectaban a su habitación, a la cocina y a la sala se encontraban todavía encendidas en su preciosa casa que había adquirido no hacía mucho con el Yagami. Habían transcurrido no más de 2 años desde que ambos empezaron a vivir juntos como pareja, así que se podía decir que las cosas iban bien de cierto modo.

Después de haber recogido la mesa y cepillar sus dientes, entró a su recámara; se desvistió poniéndose algo ligero para dormir y se recostó sobre la cama no sin antes apagar las luces que no utilizaba. Hasta cierto punto debía admitir que el estar o dormir algunas veces sola en su casa le parecía algo aterrador. Odiaba cuando tenía que ir a dormir sin Iori, pero no es que pudiera reprocharle eso si bien sabía que todo era por cuestiones de trabajo.

—¿Te esperaré despierta esta vez o…? —se preguntó a sí misma, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar derecho.

Tras haberlo pensado un poco más decidió hacer lo habitual, y es que cuando la joven Asamiya pasaba por esas situaciones, lo que siempre hacía era recostarse en su cama con la luz encendida hasta que el cansancio se encargara de cerrar sus párpados; al día siguiente no le resultaba nada extraño despertar a un lado de su novio quien ya se habría encargado de no importunarla la noche anterior. Ese era el acuerdo que tenían los dos cuando aquella situación se presentaba.

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

1:48 am.

La lluvia seguía cayendo; y ahora las luces de la recámara se encontraban apagadas indicando los hechos evidentes. La luz de luna entraba por la ventana del cuarto permitiendo buena visibilidad a los alrededores. Ya para entonces la ídol se encontraba durmiendo acompañada. Él le daba la espalda para tener una mejor posición al dormir.

Algunos minutos más pasaron como si nada hasta que de pronto el celular de la joven empezó a sonar desde el otro lado de la cama que era ocupada. Al escuchar el sonido, la joven abrió sus ojos frotándolos delicadamente en el proceso. Al no hallar su móvil a un costado suyo, volteó, notando que su celular se encontraba del otro lado de la cama sobre la mesa de luz.

—Cielo ¿Puedes pasarme el celular por favor? —dijo, sentándose sobre el lecho mientras bostezaba un poco.

Al notar que no había sido escuchada, Athena jadeó de cansancio, observando con claridad como él tenía tapada su cabeza con la sábana; quizás para no ser molestado por ella.

—Iori, por favor, pásame mi celular. —volvió a solicitar la fémina agachando su cabeza con algo de sueño. —Amor… amor. —insistió esta vez la ídol, moviendo repetidas veces la espalda de un lado a otro con cuidado y respeto para que no se molestara tanto.

Al sentir el movimiento ejercido sobre él, tan solo se removió un poco sin cambiar de posición y sin destapar su cabeza con la sábana. Al notar eso, Athena suspiró resignada y algo molesta por el favor no realizado.

—Está bien. Solo no te quejes si te molesto para alcanzar mi celular, Iori. —advirtió cansada la joven mientras apoyaba su torso sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Al tenerlo en manos, Athena contestó su móvil sin ver antes de quién se trataba, quería evitar a toda costa el brillo de este en sus ojos para no molestarla.

—Hola [?]

—" _Escucha, esta_ _noche llegaré un poco más tarde de lo usual a casa. No había tenido la oportunidad de marcar para darte el aviso hasta este momento; espero que…"_ —decía la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Extrañada por lo que decía aquella voz familiar, despegó con sumo cuidado el celular de su oreja y al ver quién era el que hablaba con ella, quedó totalmente congelada.

—¿Iori? —musitó la hermosa joven, sintiendo un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al observar el nombre de quien hacía la llamada y reconocer la voz de su novio.

—"… _esos idiotas no sabían que decidir, fue más difícil de lo que pensábamos. En fin, creo…"_ —seguía hablando el pelirrojo mientras la joven miraba nerviosa aquel bulto que tomaba el lugar de su pareja en la cama. —" _… ¿Quedó claro? … … … Athena ¿Estás ahí?_ _¿Athena?"_ —decía el Yagami por el celular.

Sin prestar atención a lo que Iori preguntaba a través del móvil, la ídol dejó caer su celular en la cama mientras tragaba en seco; en ese momento su labio inferior junto con su cuerpo empezaron a temblar. Lentamente, con temor fue colocando su mano sobre lo que parecía ser el hombro de aquel ente cubierto de pies a cabeza por la sábana. Al sentir la mano sobre su hombro, aquel ente de tez pálida, cabello negro enmarañado, pupilas ensangrentadas y sonrisa tétrica con algunos colmillos, abrió los ojos, los cuales fueron absolutamente negros. Al usar la ídol un poco más de fuerza para voltear aquel cuerpo, el ser nocturno sonrió de forma escalofriante girando rápidamente su cabeza a 180°, en esos instantes la criatura pegó un grito espantoso junto con uno de horror por parte de la fémina.


End file.
